


One Day | 一天

by kongchong



Series: 漫长岁月 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 克拉克是被饿醒的。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 夕阳红系列吧……【闭嘴】

一天

01  
克拉克是被饿醒的。  
他在睡梦中感到肚子有点痛，接着他就听到了自己肚子发出的饥饿信号，咕——地叫了起来——太响了，以至于让他分不清自己是被饿醒的还是被肚子的声音吵醒的，或许两者都有。但不管怎么说，这都足以说明他睡了很长时间。  
但是饿醒？这还是第一次。克拉克想他大概是睡得越来越沉了。  
他想用几秒钟或者几分钟来缓解一下自己的困意，但饥饿的感觉从胃部蔓延上他的胸腔直至咽喉，这种感觉可不太好受，于是他从自己坚硬冰冷的石床上浮起来，飞向自己的厨房。  
秉着在北极不需要冰箱的观念，克拉克在比现在年轻的时候用冰雕了一个箱子当做冰箱，隔三差五就会找些食物放进冰箱里，东西加多的时候，他也乐于再雕一个冰箱出来。吃饭也很简单，他也乐于给自己找些乐子，把想吃的东西往空中一扔，再用热视线加热，最后用盘子接住，愿意的话还可以在空中撒一些调味品或者其他什么东西。一个人无聊除了种花雕刻做手工，也就这件事让他觉得有趣。  
克拉克今天也一样，从冰箱里拿出东西后往空中一扔，也不知道是因为没睡好还是怎么的，他试了准头弄穿了厨房顶部不说，还把其中一个食物烧成了灰，其他的？哦，它们都掉在了地上。  
于是克拉克只好再次从冰箱拿出食物，然后乖乖地加热，一边吃一边收拾他制造出来的垃圾。  
克拉克顺着厨房顶部的窟窿非常去才发现了一个巨大的日记本和一把椅子。  
哦，这是他的日记。  
克拉克扶着椅子坐下，一边吃一边翻着看，就跟看别人的东西一样？旁边的那个窟窿？挺方便的留着吧。  
他没用多长时间来看这个，因为他有超级速度，但是他看得很认真，从他的日记变得断断续续开始他就变得很认真——他发现他忘记许多事情，比如康纳的离开。比如他专门建了一个房子来放他雕刻的大大小小关于蝙蝠侠还有布鲁斯的雕塑。到后来他干脆连日期都不写了。  
他确实记不清很多事情。他低头看了看他的胡子，发现不知道什么时候已经白花花的垂在了胸口。  
距今最近的一页日记他只写了简简单单的几句话：  
“想剪一下胡子，但是我没办法把热视线变成一把剪刀，氪石似乎不错，但是那会让我浑身难受。”  
克拉克盯了那面用热视线刻下的字很长时间，像是要把它盯出个窟窿似的，然后他翻了一页，写道：  
“全部剃掉更加清爽，不要用氪石你个老家伙。”

02  
吃完饭后他确实去浴室用热视线给自己剃了胡子。对着镜子的时候他有些惊讶，他印象中自己还是那个头发不是很长，黑灰掺杂着顶在头上的模样，甚至连胡子都不是花白的——所以他究竟是睡了多长时间？  
不过好在他身上还是有肌肉的。  
剃完胡子的克拉克对着镜子看了看皱纹不是很多的脸，满意的摸了摸自己的下巴。  
也许他记不清自己是什么时候变老的，但是没关系，人总会变老的，没关系。  
洗漱完之后他仍然穿着那身黑白相间的超人服，他在镜子前看了一会儿，感觉自己像个给自己参加葬礼的老人——不过也确实了，如果他死的话应该没什么人知道。  
他与世界隔绝太久。  
这点他可以从堆满雕塑的房间和长满花草房间看出来……说真的，有正事谁会做这些？克拉克浮在半空看着脚下的东西吐槽自己。  
他想出去看看，想去看看堪萨斯，想去看看大都会，还有哥谭。  
他很久没见布鲁斯了。  
克拉克拿起一个摆放在地上的小人，轻轻地用指尖拂过小人的脸，在手心里捧着，看着，犹豫了半天，最后又小心翼翼地放回原处。  
克拉克不太清楚现在的时代他穿什么衣服比较好。孤独堡垒有他年轻时候的衣服，但是套在他身上他都觉得丑，而且即使他身上有肌肉他也不能像年轻时候那样完全贴合得穿在身上。  
他身上的这件衣服与时代格格不入。他换了一件又一件，把仅有的衣服各种排列组合换过一遍以后终于放弃了尝试融入当下。  
在出门前他看了看放在抽屉里的黑框眼镜，还拿起来戴了一下。太不适合了。  
克拉克笑着又把它放回去，他是超人，不再是那个小记者了。  
他已经老了。

03  
克拉克最先去的地方是堪萨斯。  
他找这个地方花了不少时间。堪萨斯的变化实在是太大了，他连他们以前生活的地方都找不到。他甚至找不到玛莎和乔纳森葬在哪里。  
他浮在堪萨斯的上空，他可以看到堪萨斯的变化有多大——记忆中的河没有了，他的家也不在了，那白色的篱笆墙，那棵树，那座桥……万幸的是他仍然可以闻到一丝丝麦子的香气，凭借这个他可以闭上眼睛想象自己的小时候——刚刚发现自己会飞时候的惊慌失措，爸跟他的朋友开着飞机，他还想用自己制作的工具套住他。  
妈总是对他很好，他带布鲁斯回家的时候她甚至还支持他的决定——虽然那时候他们只是普通朋友。妈为他缝制的披风至今还好好的保存在孤独堡垒……  
他们是最好的父母。  
他在这里降落，成为这家人的儿子，他在这里长大成人，如果他没有超能力的话，他说不定就会做个普普通通的农场小子，或是小记者——像普通人那样生活。  
他得承认，这是他想要的，也是他不想要的。  
克拉克没在这里呆多久，这会让他想起他的成长，他喜欢那些时光。这个几乎面目全非的堪萨斯让他感到悲伤。

04  
找不到堪萨斯的屋子，直接导致的是他又花了一点时间去找大都会。不过好在大都会那个星球日报的标致没有任何变化，唯一的变化大概就是从报社变成了星球新闻。嗯，也不知道谁起的名儿。  
星球日报的外表也跟着名字大变样，他突然间失了想要进去看看的兴趣，他飞遍整个大都会，令他惊讶的是公园中那个超人的雕像仍然立在那里，年轻的，朝气蓬勃，又有些庄严，他的雕像就那么立在那里——虽然看起来有些破损，但是，连他都老了，雕像还没有消失或者换人简直就是奇迹。  
克拉克在奇迹面前落了下来，接着他听到了有人在叫他超人，这使他有些懊恼轻率的就这么出现在人们的视野中——穿着他那边黑白相间像是给参加自己葬礼的超人服装。往好处想想老伙计。克拉克安慰自己，至少你剃了胡子并且看起来还不错。  
他回头看着叫他的那个人，那是个年轻人，像他以前的自己，带着副眼镜，看上去又呆又蠢——哦拉奥，他以前也是给人又呆又蠢的印象吗？  
“……超人？”  
“不，我是超人的粉丝。”克拉克说。  
年轻人看起来不太相信，“我是正义联盟的一员……我在瞭望塔见过你的雕像。”  
“我就是超人。”克拉克立刻改口。面对年轻人不可置信的目光时，克拉克镇定自若的耸耸肩，老年人，就应该耿直一点。  
年轻人邀请他聊天的时候他没有拒绝，他甚至还给他签了名，这是这位年轻人要求的。他友好，阳光，话也多，这让他忍不住想起了巴里，他跟他说了很多，也问克拉克英雄们的事情，他说蝙蝠侠还有很多英雄都相继去世，神奇女侠应该还活着，但是他很久没见过她了。  
年轻人沉默下来，克拉克也跟着沉默。  
他们也没什么话好说，让克拉克欣慰的是地球仍然被这些年轻的，充满朝气和潜力的超级英雄们保护着。  
“你是我的偶像。”年轻人最后跟他说，“你是我们的榜样。”  
“迟早有一天你们也会是后人的偶像，后人的榜样。”克拉克眯着他的蓝眼睛，指了指他的雕像，“你看，这么长时间了，它身上有好多处破损的地方，颜色也掉了很多，它现在不适合当下，要我说，它也该换个新的了。”

05  
哥谭距离大都会特别近，克拉克只往哥谭扫一眼他就能找到韦恩庄园。  
他最先到达的是埋葬着蝙蝠侠一家的墓地，他记得这里最初只有几块墓碑，现在的数量算是庞大了。他没用热视线，而是用手一一拔去他们墓前的杂草，这花费了他不少时间，然后他有飞回孤独堡垒抱了许多花过来，一一分放在他的们的墓前，有些名字他都不认识，也不知道他们为什么葬在这里，他一一念着他们的名字，挨个把花放下。  
“达米安·韦恩……提摩西·杰克逊·德雷克·韦恩……迪克·格雷森……杰森·陶德……阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃兹……”  
他最后立在熟悉的名字前，颤抖着单膝跪地，将手中的花送上去。  
“……布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
克拉克伸出手抚摸着冰凉的墓碑，这时候才发现自己的手已经不再像是年轻时那样，现在它粗糙，苍老，他想起来他曾几十年如一日的前来看望布鲁斯，带着花，带着他用冰雕的布鲁斯的雕像和蝙蝠侠，冰化了他就用地上的小石子雕，后来他和康纳一起来，他看望布鲁斯，康纳就在旁边守着提米，跟他说话。  
“嘿，老伙计。”克拉克笑着说，用手指细细地划过他亲自刻下的名字。“你瞧，我终于到了可以称你老伙计的岁数了。”  
“我一直在睡觉。”克拉克说，“我忘了很多事情，要不是今天看了日记，我都忘了康纳已经离开了，我记忆在衰退，但是关于你的我记得很清楚。”  
克拉克随手捡了颗石子，捏在手里，低着头，用热视线专心的雕蝙蝠镖的样子，他也不知怎么的，手里抖了一下就把那颗石子直接烧没了，热视线直接烧进他手指头，他为此惊呼了一声。  
“我一点都不老。”克拉克辩解，“我只是太困了。”  
克拉克沉默半晌，又将头轻轻靠在墓碑上叹了口气。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”  
“我快忘记你的样子了……”

06  
韦恩庄园不知道什么时候荒废下来，没人管这块地，也没人用它。多年前克拉克把韦恩庄园的绿植换成了被砍之后能重新长成原样的外星树木以供达米安练习武士刀，阿福对此很开心，至少他不需要再操心庄园的绿植。  
这么些年过去，韦恩庄园像是被茂密的树木层层围绕着保护起来一般。  
克拉克久违的想去蝙蝠洞转一圈，但无奈蝙蝠洞的墙壁被布鲁斯混了铅，但好在他还知道另一个通往蝙蝠洞的途径。  
房间里的立钟不知道停了多少年，当然屋子里也积了厚厚的一层灰，有的窗户也碎了一地，蛛网结的到处都是，阴森并且显得破败不堪。他不是很关注韦恩庄园的房子，因为这大部分是由达米安来看管，而他有些抗拒他进入。所以他更多的时候都呆在外面，跟布鲁斯在一起。  
他很小心地打开立钟上面的玻璃罩子，伸出手指站了半天才想起来他忘了通行的密码是什么。虽然他可以直接毁掉——但布鲁斯知道的话可能会气得从棺材戴着氪石戒指揍他。  
哦拉奥，如果真这样也不错。  
但克拉克仍然不会强行拆开立钟，即使这里已经荒废并且没有人会继续住在这里。他呆立了一会儿，迅速飞回孤独堡垒找到密码，在飞过来的时候还拿了清洁工具。  
打开机关后他顺着通道进入了蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠洞就让他有些惊讶了，洞穴里铺满了花——他十分确定这是外星系的花——但是他什么时候送过布鲁斯？他想不起来了。  
克拉克拿着扫帚，飞到哪里都扫一扫，拍一拍蜘蛛网，蝙蝠侠的电脑，蝙蝠车，蝙蝠飞机，蝙蝠侠的制服还有他助手们的制服，他还记得有个密室专门放着对付他的氪石——谢天谢地蝙蝠侠从来没有那氪石对付过他。  
蝙蝠洞只在墙壁上混了铅，内部还是畅通无阻的，所以克拉克可以轻松的看清楚蝙蝠洞的内部都有些什么。  
然后他看到了蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克觉得自己心脏跳漏了一拍，哦拉奥，这对老年人可真致命。  
他抓着扫把飞进了才发现没有听到那个“蝙蝠侠”的心跳，而且进了才看出来那个“蝙蝠侠”不过是个机器人。  
克拉克落在那扇门前，感觉他又失去了一次蝙蝠侠。  
又失去了一次布鲁斯。  
哦拉奥。  
这次克拉克可没有像对待立钟一样对待阻挡他的这扇门，在强行破门而入后他才发现这个密室空间很大，特别大，但是却只放着这一个机器人。  
可能其他的都被销毁了吧。  
克拉克慢慢走上去拥抱了这个冷冰冰的蝙蝠侠，脱口而出一句“见到你真好”。  
也不知道是对谁说的。

07  
把蝙蝠洞穴逛了一遍后，克拉克一手抱着蝙蝠侠机器人，一手拿着扫把回到了房子里，他重新把立钟摆成进入之前的样子，然后带着机器人挨个看房间。  
“这是你的书房，记得吗布鲁斯？”克拉克走着走着就开始跟那个机器人说话，“这个是你的卧室。”  
“这是达米安的……”  
“这是厨房，阿福从来不让你进厨房。”克拉克像是想到什么快乐的事情，“但是阿福很高兴让我帮忙，你为此还说过不再让我进哥谭。”  
克拉克眼睛一眨一眨的，像是年轻的时候，所有房间他都说了个遍，最后他停在唯一一间没有看过的房门前，“达米安还画了很多画，我想可以带你去看看……好吧，其实是我很想但是不敢，你可以给我壮壮胆。”  
达米安的书房里确实有很多画，它们都被白色的布遮着堆放在独立的小房间内，但有一幅特别大的画没有放在那个房间内，被巨布遮着，放在达米安写字桌对面的墙壁上。那真的很大，光是高就和克拉克差不多，长也差不多有两米。  
这不知道花了达米安多长时间。虽然在他年老时他就以画画为主。  
他曾答应过达米安不用超级视力窥视他的画，现在仍然如此。  
“但我们可以摘下来看看。”克拉克说着拉住遮布的一角，“你知道的布鲁斯，达米安无论做什么都非常优秀。”  
他握着机器人冷冰冰的手，一点一点扯下了画布。  
——那是张全家福，他们还年轻时的全家福，上面的达米安差不多才刚刚成年。  
全家福指的是，有他，有康纳，有历代罗宾，蝙蝠侠另外的助手，有阿福，甚至还有达米安的宠物狗和他的宠物牛。  
克拉克握着机器人的手，认认真真的看过每一个人的脸，年轻的，幸福的脸。

08  
克拉克离开庄园的时候天已经完全黑了，他临走前把清洁工具留在了韦恩庄园，还吻了一下布鲁斯的墓碑，告诉他，“我还会再来的”。然后就带着蝙蝠侠机器人，还带走了一张达米安为布鲁斯画的肖像——他没有拿走那张全家福，它是属于这里的。  
为了防止自己再次被饿醒，他在睡前给自己弄了点东西吃。布鲁斯的蝙蝠机器人启动方法也很容易，只要两只手一起按一下它的尖耳朵。  
说真的？尖耳朵？  
“哦布鲁斯。”克拉克笑得不能自己。  
可能是年代太久的原因，机器人关节无法运动，即使克拉克给它上了润滑油也不行，同时从机器人启动开始，他就只能听到那嘴巴里发出滋滋滋的不大的噪音。但即使如此克拉克也是开心的，带着机器人给他讲他雕刻了很多蝙蝠侠布鲁斯的雕像，给他看他种的花花草草，还读他近年的日记，读今天记的日记。  
而蝙蝠侠机器人，一直滋滋滋地回应着克拉克。

09  
把一切事情都做完的克拉克安安稳稳躺在自己醒来的石床上——要确切的来说，那其实是他为自己准备的棺材。  
克拉克躺在上面，他把蝙蝠侠机器人放在一边，还给他摆了把舒适的椅子。  
他感觉一阵倦意侵袭他的身体，他想跟蝙蝠侠机器人说今天过得很开心，想说他很久没有这么开心，但是嘴巴动了动，只发出“晚安”两个字。  
他太困了。

10  
“……克拉克。”  
那个一直发出杂音的机器人突然叫了他久违的名字，虽然特别小特别小，但他可是拥有超级听力的人。  
好多年了，好多年没有人叫他这个名字，这让他有点晃神，他一瞬间想到了堪萨斯原来的农场，他们的房子，妈做的苹果派，爸手中的烟，星球日报里经常弥漫着的咖啡和纸墨味道，还有一个明明可以享受无穷尽钱财的富家子弟却偏偏让自己潜藏在黑暗中打击犯罪的人。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。  
好久不见了。  
太久不见了。  
“布鲁斯。”  
克拉克咧了咧嘴叫他的名字，但传到他耳中的却是一阵气音。他想看看棺材边的那个蝙蝠侠机器人，但他用尽力气也只是让眼皮动了动。  
哦，他真的老了，他一定是累了，克拉克昏昏沉沉的想，那就明天吧，明天醒来，他再去看那个机器人。  
“克拉克……”  
明天再看吧，他还可以研究一下他说了什么。  
“滋滋滋……”  
明天吧……  
“克拉克……我……”  
明天……吧……  
“滋……”  
……  
。


End file.
